SLAYER, ANGEL, SOLDIER
by deathgeonous
Summary: When told to keep his geekdom down and to himself, Andrew makes a wish with far reaching consequences for Buffy.
1. FACING THE MAD SCIENTIST, BOTH OF THEM

AN1: Hey, I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story with all my other fics needing updates rather badly, but this has been stuck in my head for quite some time, and it's finally demanding its release. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

SLAYER, ANGEL, SOLDIER

PROLOUGE: PART ONE

FACING THE MAD SCIENTIST, BOTH OF THEM

In a castle somewhere in Scotland: 2013

Buffy walked with trepidation towards Andrew's room while whispering to herself "And here, in 'Castle de Slayer' I approach the room of the castle's very own mad scientist." She shook her head and then stated "I really spent way too much time last night watching old horror movies with Dawn. Sheesh." Shaking her head again, she asked of herself "So why I the one being sent to talk to Andrew? I mean I'm the leader of this outfit, shouldn't that mean that I get to, you know, delegate the responsibilities for things that I do not wish to do onto others, instead of somehow getting stuck with the suck jobs myself?"

Sighing, she realized that she had reached the object of her current quest, Andrew's Room, and with great trepidation, she knocked on his door.

"Yes, come in!" Andrew's voice shouted out and she opened to door while saying

"Andrew we need to talk, all this banging and… What the hell is that!?" Buffy screeched out as she saw what look to be a shire or something being setup against one wall.

"Do you like it?" Andrew asked gleefully.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Buffy shouted at him.

"Well, to celebrate the completion of the Final Fantasy Seven Anthology, I've made my own humble tribute to it." Andrew told her with glee.

"YOU'VE MADE A SHIRNE TO A STUPID VIDEO GAME!?" Buffy screeched at him while pulling on her hair while thinking 'WHY ME LORD? JUST WHY ME!?'

"It is NOT a stupid video game! When it first came out it was praised as 'Quite possibly the greatest game ever made' and even sixteen years later, that's still the truth!"

"It's still just a video game Andrew, and your building of your shine is keeping people awake at night, so I was asked to ask you to keep it down." Buffy all but growled out at Andrew.

"Just a video game!? Dear lord are you misinformed Buffy, it is the greatest video game in history, and I, for one, wish you would experience it for yourself so that you could see that!" Andrew shouted out, and then a woman's voice suddenly and gleefully shouted out from the void,

"Wish granted!"

Buffy face drained of all of its color in her shock, while Andrew looked about to pass out in fear. "You didn't" Buffy whispered out.

"I think I just did." Andrew solemnly whispered back.

And then, as Buffy started to slowly fade in and out of existence, she shouted out at Andrew, the mysterious Vengeance Demon and just the world in general "I WILL RETURN, AND WHEN I DO, MY VENGENCE SHALL BE BOTH A GREAT AND TERRIBLE THING!"

Andrew just fainted in shock, while the Vengeance Demon somehow felt that she had just done a very bad thing for her continued good health.

"Ah well, it not like she can just come back from where I sent her, right?" Crack! Boom! Came from outside as a storm started to suddenly gather. Sweat now glistening on her forehead she said "Ah, yeah, well maybe I should just go and check that my will is up to date, just in case, right?"

On Gaia: In The Shin-Ra Mansion of Nibelheim: 1975

"Congratulations Professor Hojo, your wife has given birth to twins, a boy and a girl." A nurse told the waiting scientist. Even though it had grated on him greatly, even he had to admit that he had no experience with helping with live birth, so he had delegated the task to others more suited to the job. Thinking about how now that his son and greatest experiment ever had finally been born, and now that since he had, he could begin the true experiments, absently replied with

"Thank you." Then what the nurse actually said hit him and he asked "Wait…, what?"

EAN1: Yeah, Buffy as the sister of Sephiroth. Like I said, I've had this idea for a while actually, but never really done anything about it, till now. HEHEHAHAHOHOHAHAHA! Ok, enough with the evil maniacal laughter, you'll hopefully see the first chapter of this soon, if I can actually get some solid time on my computer so that I can write more of this.


	2. SELF REFLECTIONS

AN1: Hey, long time no write people, I know that you really don't care, but I have a somewhat half decent excuse. I call 2012 the year I went through four computers. And I am not joking about that. Both my first laptop died, quietly, and in its sleep, and my desktop died, nosily, and on fire. Yes, my desktop actually caught on fire and burned its self to death. Then my replacement laptop worked for just a few months, and then I had to send it, by mail, to the factory workshop four damn times, until they decided that "You know what, it'd probably be cheaper to just give the guy a new one." And so they did so. And 2013 was the year of moving, remodeling, refurnishing, and then getting my life back on track. So yeah, as I've said before, real life came and made me her bitch. Hey, I'm back now, and that's good, right?

SLAYER, ANGEL, SOLDIER

PROLOUGE: PART TWO

SELF REFLECTIONS

Midgar: Shin-Ra Headquarters: 1991

Seraphim looked over herself in the mirror as she shrugged herself into her armor. If anyone were present to watch her as she mechanically went through the motions of doing so, they would have thought her to be a living automaton, void of any thoughts other than obeying her orders, which was just what she wanted any unwanted viewers, which she was sure she had, to see. Any mind readers, which were thankfully none, would have had a field day though.

'Life sucks and then you die.' Seraphim thought, 'Unless you're me of course. In my old life as Buffy, I couldn't stay dead no matter how much I might have wanted to at the time, and now as Seraphim, I don't think that even death would be a release for me. Damn that freaky bitch.'

As she thought back upon her sixteen years in this life as Seraphim, she remembered being born, the terror and horror of being reborn into a different world, the quick and suspicious disappearance of her mother, she could remember some Shin-Ra grunts escorting the screaming woman out of the nursery, never to return. The, upbringing, she and her brother Sephiroth had to undergo from their, well, demented father.

They were not children to him, they were test subjects, only good to prove and refine his theories, and obviously just another high priority ongoing experiment to him.

Her brother Sephiroth was Specimen S1, while she was Specimen S2. Her father was also obviously a misogynist, as he just could not stand that she was just as good, if not better in some ways, then her brother.

She sighed and thought 'This life sucks.' Whenever she gets back to her true world, she was going to kill Andrew. "And this life is going to suck even more later I just know it.' And know that she did.

She severely doubted that either Andrew, or that Wish Demon knew this, but she did know a bit about this world. Back when she had been alone with Dawn both after Sunnydale had collapsed and right after she had kicked the ass of 'The Immortal' for screw two other Slayer's simultaneously in their bed, she had been in a funk, so Dawn, in her infinite wisdom, had pulled out her PS2 and said "You're going to sit here and play some of these games and get your mind off that jerk." And so she had spent three straight weeks playing video games and sleeping. And one of the Games she played was Final Fantasy VII.

She had also watched that sequel movie with both Dawn and Xander about two years ago, it turns out that Final Fantasy VII was one of Dawn's favorite games, and while stuck going on a three week trip around the world about four months ago, she had borrowed Dawn's PSP and some games to play and pass the time while flying, and one of them had been Crisis Core. In fact, the only game she not play in this series, was that PS2 game that stared Vincent, but, she knew some things about that game, due to Dawn talking about it. 'Dawn both really loved this game AND turned me into a closet gamer, now didn't she?' Seraphim thought.

So, she knew enough about this world to know that life here was going to suck even more soon enough, unless she did something about it.

She had gotten somewhat found of her new 'Brother', he was so… awkward with people and society in general, but that could just be blamed on how he was raised. If she could, she'd save him from that, that evil bitch.

Ah, just thinking of Jenova caused problems for her. Buffy thought that one of the reasons that there had been no female members of SOLDIER, other than the fact that her 'father' Hojo was a not so closeted misogynist, was the fact that Jenova was female as well, and it obviously was a bit easier for her to contact females who had her DNA within them. She was sure that if it was not for the fact the she was not only a Slayer, but one that Sineya seemed to really like, or at least be very protective of, she would be nothing but a puppet for Jenova right now.

She remembered that when she was about three years old, Jenova came to her in her dreams one night, and played the 'Mother' card. She was pissed, and fought back against the intrusion, but she was losing, at least until Sineya came and laid a Slayer styled smack down on Jenova.

The good thing about that incident was the fact that Jenova left and has never gotten back into her mind again, no matter how hard she tried. And boy, she has tried.

The bad thing, although in retrospect this might not be such a bad thing, was then fact that Sineya was now awake and in her mind at all damn times. And while it took a bit, Sineya has learned to actually talk somewhat normally and she was/is so damn inquisitive and intrusive.

And speaking of the devil, for one of the things she had learned about Sineya was the fact that Sineya was really about ninety percent the Slayer Demon, and about ten percent the first Slayer Host, and wasn't that a nice thing to find out, especially with the other things she had told her at the same time…

"Buffy," Sineya refused to call Buffy Seraphim, even if she herself called herself that in her own mind, Sineya refused to do so, stating that her soul was that of Buffy Summers and nothing would change that. "You know that Jenova can tell when you think about her, and she is nothing if not curious about you. And you know that I do not share. So, cease both thinking about her and your life in general and get ready to move out! You're being deployed to Wutai. You are going into a war zone and you need to get your act together now, because we are not dying again until we get back home and pay that little worm back for sending us here in the most brutal and gruesome of fashions, am I clear?"

"Yes mam." Buffy thought back to her Demonic Half. "And I had better get myself together, for I'm betting that the 'Back up' that Hojo told us we were receiving will be both Genesis and Angeal."

"Yes, you don't want to be out of sorts for your first meeting with them."

"Nope. Not if I want to do my best to save this world and screw over the plans fate and destiny have laid out for it."

"Yes, well it is what you do best, so get to it." Sineya thought back while Seraphim took one final look into the Mirror to see that her SOLDIER, Second Class Uniform was on correctly and looking stylish, before she left to see her brother, Genesis and Angeal, who at this point were all SOILDER, Second Classes as well.

And as she left her quarters, she thought, "Well, back to the daily grind."


	3. TO COMPARE, CONTRAST AND SEE THE OBIVOUS

AN1: Never let it be said that reviews aren't important. In a review from Tsiani I was asked the simple question of 'Does 'Seraphim' look like a female Sephiroth?' And simple answer was 'Similar but not quite.' It made me realize that I wrote a chapter with her standing in front of a mirror for the entire thing, and I DID NOT go into what she now looks like. And quite frankly I feel that that was a stupid and embarrassing mistake to make.

Originally, I was just going to go back and change some of chapter two to correct that mistake, and then I got the idea for this chapter. So, yeah, a whole chapter's worth of ideas was born from a simple review. So, like I said, never think that your reviews are worthless.

AN2: I'm going to try to update something, anything once a week (That averages out to at least once every thirteen days.) And I'm hope that I'll eventually get to the point that I'll be updating ever three days or so.

SLAYER, ANGEL, SOLDIER

PROLOUGE: PART THREE

TO COMPARE, CONTRAST AND SEE THE OBIVOUS

In a Gelnika: Over the Ocean: November 23rd: 1991

Seraphim sat in the passenger portion of the rather large Gelnika class cargo plane, and looked around her fellow SOLDIERS, if she could even be considered as being one. She knew she, as well as Sephiroth, and Angeal and Genesis as well for that matter, were not true SOLDIERS. While Angeal could be considered the first prototype that all SOLDIERS were based on, and Genesis might also be able to be considered the true and final basis that all SOLDIERS were derived from, the fact is, they were NOT SOLDIERS, well, not like any of the other ones flying with them.

And the truth could be seen just by a simple visual examination, if you really knew what to look for. All normal SOLDIERS that have gone through the SOLDIER process, end up not only growing bigger, stronger, and more mature looking, but the ALWAYS end up with eyes that glow in the bluish color spectrum. Everyone, including the most clueless civilian knew that. Angeal had brown eyes, while Genesis had somewhat reddish-brown shade eyes. And while they did both glow, they were not the normal SOLDIER eyes. It really should have been obvious to everybody that they were not the normal SOLDIERS with that clue, that and while even while they were only technically Second Classes, they were as strong or stronger than a First Class, if not as skilled as one.

So, if it was so visibly obvious that Angeal and Genesis were not the normal SOLDIERS after a good look at their eyes, well, it should have been BLATANTLY obvious that both she and Sephiroth were not the normal SOLDIERS. The most notable thing about the two of them was their hair. Sure, white hair, even in one so young, could be seen as normal. But they did not have white hair, they had silver. Silver. Sephiroth's was a very light shade of silver that she had numerous times compared to tinsel, while her own was a darker shade of silver that could be looked at like a bright and shiny gunmetal, not the dark and brushed one, no the bright and shiny type. Next off was their skin. Sephiroth's was as pale as pale could be, and she was only slightly darker in tone. But the real difference was their skin's texture. Their skin was too, smooth, to be natural, and if you looked really close, their pores were both too small and… not quite right. And finally their eyes. While they also did not have the proper SOLDIER colorization to their eyes, Sephiroth's being a bright and light green that could be compared to a flawless emerald, and her own being and a much darker green that could only be compare to a deep and dark piece of jade, but for the god's sake, they had slit pupils! Like a cat's or more like a lizards.

Seriously, she did not know how no one has even not noticed all this. It just takes a serious look and some common sense. Maybe that was the problem, the common sense part that is. Oh well.

Looking around she observed all of the ten SLODIERS, which included herself, taking up seating of the plane. There were two First Classes, and eight Seconds. They were split in to two squads, and of course, she was with her brother, Genesis and Angeal. She sighed and wondered just when their leaders would tell them what the mission parameters were.

'Well Buffy, why don't you just ask?" Sineya asked her in a rather bored tone of voice. It still amused her after all this time, although it was quite the shock for a while, how… normal Sineya could behave. It seems that that 'Feral Girl' act was just that, an act.

'Fine' She thought back and then asked her squad leader "Sir, when will the mission briefing begin?"

She thought that her squad leader looked confused, and she had her suspicions confirmed when he asked "Wait, you mean you were not already briefed?" She, and every other Second in the plane shook their head with a negative reply.

"Joe, I was told that my squad would be pre-briefed, what about you?" Her squad leader asked the other squad leader.

"Yeah, Allen, I was told the same." The other squad leader replied.

"Damn. Hey, how long till we reach the drop point?" Allen shouted over to the pilot.

"Somewhere between thirty and forty five minutes or so!" Was the reply.

"Shit, that may be just enough time to catch you guys up." Was Joe's reply.

"Yeah, and when we get back, remind me to ream out somebody about this mess." Allen mumbled.

"Will do." Was Joe's reply.

"Ok kiddies." Allen began, "As you know, we have been having, trouble, negotiating with Wutai for quite the while, and then as of eight months ago they declared war with Shin-Ra. The fighting over there's been nasty, with the natives using both their knowledge of the local terrain and their 'Ninja' tactics to do hit and run attacks on our forces. But recently, in the last few months, they have started to use what they call "Anti-SOLDIER Weapons" but all they really are are gigantic but trained monsters. Not to say they are not dangerous, but, seriously, they're just big dumb animals that the Wutai have trained to act as attack dogs. Now our mission is simple. We've found a, breeding, camp for some of these beast, and our mission is to A: destroy it while B: salvaging the monsters corpses for the science department to study. And if, and I'm stressing IF we can, we are to capture some of the beasts alive for study. But do not, I repeat DO NOT try to do so unless you can safely and without harm to both yourself and your team. I heavily suspect that the only live ones we will be able to capture will be the young ones that are not ready for combat yet."

"Now, as you can see, we have two squads here. I am the leader of Squad A, while Joe over there is the leader of Squad B. Squad A's job is very simple. We are the distraction. We will be obvious, make a ruckus, and then engage the breeding bases defense force and monster contingent, while trying NOT to die." He then chuckled at that statement.

"Now Squad B on the other hand has the far more important job in my opinion. They will, while we play decoy, sneak into the base, and subdue, capture, and retrieve the breeders and the young beasts, while at the same time planting charges to destroy the base. After they are back out of the base and clear of it they will detonate the charges, and then we of Squad A will cover their retreat to the pick-up site. Now Joe will go over what he expects of his Squad, while I talk to mine."

With that, we broke up into two groups and our individual leaders addressed us "Now as I have said, we have the more simple, but probably more dangerous task. We are the decoy. Our job is to not only make a ruckus, but we want everyone's and everything's in that base's attention on us, so that Squad B can do their job with minimal fuss. And that means we will be doing a lot of fighting for a long time. The only things I can advise you about for this mission, other than try to stay alive, is actually to do the usual opposite of being a good SOLDIER. Be brutal, be flashy and dramatic with your fighting. Show showmanship, keep their attention on you, and it'll be off of Squad B's, which is your job. Also, check your Materia set-up. While a cure and maybe a barrier wouldn't go amiss, you want your best and most showily destructive Materia available. Now get your gear ready, we jump in fifteen.

AN3: Please note, I am not and never have been in the military, nor will I claim to be a tactical genus. I'm just going with I mission I could see happening in one of the games, and set up as such. Thank you.


End file.
